Rub Me The Right Way
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: My Aladdin rip off. A peasent girl finds a genie in the bottle rofl. stupid song can she uncover the dark secret about her homeland and the spoiled prince who runs it? HXJ
1. I can make your wish come true

Jazmine bit her lip as she stared at the delicious looking food across the path. She forced a smile and tossed a cup in her hands.

"Drink! Delicious drink made from lemons!" She shouted into the crowds. No one stopped. The peasent girl stood at her booth everyday and tried to push her drink, but no one was interested in trying a drink made of lemons. It was hard living in Morocco, especially if you had the same living conditions as Jazmine Dubois.

Her stomach lurched, making her eye wince. She bit on her lip again and stared as the busy man across from her pushed his bread off onto the hungry buyers. She hated stealing... but she couldn't pay for her food.

Sure, she had enough leomonade... but she was starving. And that bread was looking so... ugh. She needed some bread.

To say she was an expert theif would be an understatement. Jazmine had been a "street rat" since birth. She stole to live and she had yet to get caught. Sure, she had been spotted snagging a few things every once in awhile, but she knew the town better than half the people. She could give anybody to slip in two minutes flat.

The teen closed up her shop and strolled casually over to where the vender was having a hardtime keeping track of who was taking what and who was paying and how much he was getting for how much that was taking. Dinner rush.

Jazmine snagged herself some bread and tossed the man a few peanuts. For all he knew, it was coins. She had done such a trick many times and so far, he nevercaught wise. If he did realize that he got peanuts for bread, he couldn't pin it on anyone. It was over and happened before it started and Jazmine was on her way home with her prize.

Now, home to Jazmine wouldn't exactly be "home" to anyone special. Home for Jazmine was a worn out crumbled remnant of a building at the edge of town. It was secluded and quiet and she was happy with that.

But for some reason, when she got to her "home" someone was in there.

His dark skin made him almost invisible in the dim room. He had a dirty blanket wrapped around his body and a very proud look on his face.

"Who are you!?" He barked.

"Jazmine," She said patiently, "But I should be asking you that, since you're in my home,"

"This shit hole belongs to you!?" The boy exclaimed, "sheesh. I'm sorry,"

Jazmine squinted her eyes so she could look at him better. SHe lit a small candle on the table next to her and drew it up so she could see. Her eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped.

"Prince Ruh-Riley!?" She gasped in shock and stepped back, "Your majesty! What are you doing away from the palace!"

The boy was a few years younger than her, and he stood an inch or two shorter. The prince was still growing where as she had already reached her maximum height level.

"Shut yo mouth! I'm hidin!"

"But... thy'll come looking for you," She told him with fear in her throat, "They'll...they'll kill me if they find you with me,"

"I said shut up!" Riley barked, "I needed some space. I aint gon' get you killed if ya keep ya trap shut, ya heard!?"

The prince's way of speech had always been... odd. Jazmine just nodded her head and started biting on her lip again. If you haven't noticed, it was a sort of security blanket she had. Biting on her lip mad her calm and kept her from going over board or saying something crazy.

"Got anything ta eat?"

Jazmine sighed and tore the loafshe had stolen in two, handing the young prince his half. Riley took a huge bite from it and chewed loudly. JAzmine continued to nibble birdly at her share. She stared intently at his face. Ever since she was a little girl... he looked like that. She would see him in parades and proclomations and the boy never changed. He was without parents, but because he was never married, couldn't be sultan.

Some say the prince is immortal, others say he just doesn't age. Jazmine wasn't really sure if any of those rumor tellers even knew. But one thing was sure... The prince had remained the same countenance and size and age appearance for the pass 17 years that Jazmine had been alive... and that disturbed her.

"Uh... Your Majesty?" She said tentatively, making the young boy look up at her sharply, "I couldn't help but notice... how... you... I mean... the entire city is... curious... how... you..."

"Why I don't get no older?" Riley finished. Jazmine blinked and nodded. Riley just grinned, "It's cos I'm a god! Now I'm goin ta bed. Don't be buggin me,"

"Yessir," Jazmien bowed gently.

OoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOo

Jazmine awoke to find that the prince had vanished. It perturbed her slightly. Why was he just staying the night randomly at some old shack? She yawned and streched, looking about the one room "house". Everything seemed to be in order... except for the placethat the "young" prince had slept. In his place was a strange bottle.

"Odd," Jazmine said to no one in particular. She hoisted the relic in her hands and looked at it curiosly. It was beautiful in every sense of the word, it looked as if it were made of marble but had many detailed designs from the tiniest of gems. Jazmine grinned. This would make a lovely container for her drink made from lemons.

Without thought, she carried the bottle over to one side of the room, to gather the rest of her things for the day. Casually, she tore a peice of the ratted curtain and started polishing the lamp non-chalantly.

Then it happened. The room was suddenly full of purple and gold smoke. Jazmine coughed delicately, trying to figure out how so much could come out from a tiny bottle.

There was a gust of air and suddenly the smoke was starting to dissapate. Through shadows, she could see a dark figure admist the purple and suddenly, with a poof and a swoop, there stood a very attractive young man who... looked an awful lot like the prince. He was dressed in a red vest with no shirt. Gold cuffs on his wrists gleamed with the small gold gem on his forehead that grew up into a poofy hair style that Jazmine would later know to be called an "afro,". She stared in awe at him. she had heard tales of genie's before... but... could this TRULLY be a genie before her?

The genie sighed heavily, his arms folded over his chest as though he were annoyed with his current state, "I am the great genie... yadda yadda yadda... I'm here to grant you three wishes, yadda, blah blah blah... and-" He cut short when he caught a glimpse at the tanned young face staring up at him with shock.

"What?" He barked rudely.

"No thanks," She said bluntly, turning on her heal and heading for the door. Huey sat there dumbfounded (okay...floated there dumbfounded) before poofing away from his place and then popping up in front of her.

"Whaddia mean No thanks? I'm here to grant you any three wishes you want,"

"No thanks," She said sternly, "My Daddy lost all our riches from a genie. I don't trust your kind and I don't plan on making any wishes just so you can find some loop hole and destroy my life,"

_OoOooOOOoOOOOoOOooOOooOOooOOo_

_I really wasn'tgonna post this one until i got my others finished... but this is one of the only fics that wasnt deleted :(_

_so u get it early. _

_PS- keep checking my gallery for pics of Genie Huey! _


	2. You gotta make a big impression

Lemme see ya go mama go mamma

"Waitaminute, wait!" The genie barked, cutting her off again, "You don't seem to get it- I'M A GENIE! I can grant you ANY thing you want!"

She cocked her eyebrow at him and tilted her hips to the side and placed her hand firmly on it, "Right. You're just gonna help me out cos' you're such a good person. I said no thanks. I'm returning my wishes,"

"You can't return them!" He snapped, "Look, I've been waiting for over a hundred years to get outta that damn lamp! Now make some wishes, please!"

"Well, if I wish for those three wishes wont you have to just go back in the lamp?"

"That's classified," He said darkly, his eyes narrowing and his demeanor going back to hard. Jazmine moaned and gave him another annoyed face.

"The answer is no, I don't want anything,"

Huey looked around the place he was in, "What more _could_ you want," was his sarcastic comment, making Jazmine fume.

"Okay! So it's not the nicest of places but ya know what? I work hard to stay alive and ya know what? I'm living just fine so kudos to me!" She spun on her heals to leave again, but he did his little poof away and then poof appear again.

"I can grant you anything!" He reminded her, she walked right pass him, but he stayed floating at her side, "Love, money, food, new clothes,"

Jazmine stopped in her tracks, looking at him through t he corner of her eye, "I don't need you. Just go back into your lamp or whatever,"

"I don't CAN'T go back into my lamp!" Huey barked, "Look, I really need you to grant you some wishes, please?"

"No!" Jazmine snapped. She was annoyed but was finally at her little cart that she sold her lemon drink from. She instantly started mixing it in the jug she always brought with her.

"What is this?" He asked curiously, poking at a jug full of Jazmine's lemon juice.

"It's something my father came up with," She said cleverly, "Made from fresh lemons and cane sugar,"

She saw the genie's nose crinkle and his mouth pierce in disgust, "And this… is how you make your living?"

"Hey," She snapped in, "Don't say it like that. Besides, I happen to really like the way it tastes,"

"Does anyone _else_?"

"They would…if someone would try it," Jazmine heaved a sigh and sat down on the large rock in the street. She sat there on really hot days and when she had lost all hopes for the rest of her day vending.

The genie shrugged his shoulders at her dispression and POOF he was gone. He reappeared infront of the make shift shop as an old blind man. His wide opened eyes were such a light blue, it looked a mere shade away from white. His withered face smiled as he dropped a coin on the top of the cart and he gulped down a whole glass of lemonade.

Jazmine's eyes widened at this spectacle.

"Oh my word!" The disguised genie alarmed, "I… I can see again!" He tossed down his cane and blink, his pale eyes growing more color until they were rich brown. A few people gasped, one couldn't fake THAT. A crowd gathered as they watched him take another sip of the juice and slowly, his wrinkles faded and he stood up straight, "It's a miracle! A miracle I say! This… this elixir… Is magical!"

Like a boom of sonic, Jazmine's humble cart was bombarded by thirsty people, all trying to get some lemonade. She was flabbergasted at this, and tried to work quickly enough so everyone got something to drink.

Another poof sound echoed in her ear. The Genie had shrunk to door mouse size and was currenly located right under her neck. She glanced down at him, and noticed a smug look.

"Have I proven my worth?"

"I didn't wish for anything,"

"That was just a sample," He said with a smirk, "Now just imagine what could be done with a WISH!"

"Okay fine," She huffed, her hands full with getting so many people their drinks, "I'll… make three wishes. But they'll be on MY time, not yours,"

"Fair enough,"

_Poof_.

OoOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOoooO

From now on… whenever he does that disappear reappear thing im just gonna put "poof" cos I wanna! U guys can get the gist or w/e

Im so sorry im slacking on these fics! Im doing the best I can with school and wrk and family and stuff

Please be patient. For just a lil while longer!


	3. I gotta like what you do

Jazmine sighed as she walked home that day

Jazmine sighed as she walked home that day. She had to get a sack to carry all the copper pieces she got. Was this what it was like to feel rich? She giggled to herself and tossed the large bag in her home, tucking it under the broken table and tossing a table clothe over it.

"That's some security system you got there,"

"Oh shut up," Jazmine hissed at the genie standing behind her.

"I'm just sayin…"

"I heard what you're saying and I don't care," She snipped, turning her nose up at him and flopping down on her "bed".

"Hey! How would you like a nice soft, feather mattress?" He offered, snapping his finger and making her lump of uncomfy pillows grow and expand into a wooden framed, feather mattress covered bed. Jazmine bounced lightly on the bed, shocked at what happened.

"Hey… this is nice…" she mused. Huey snapped his fingers again and it vanished, making her collapse on her old pile of pillows.

"Ya gotta wish for it,"

She turned her nose at him, "That's fine. My pillows are just fine!"

"Suit yourself…" He muttered. He snapped his finger and made himself his own bed and snuggled deep into it. He yawned loudly and shook some ache out of his joints, "Sleep tight!"

Jazmine bit her lip, glaring at the arrogant genie as if he were some sort of Hitler in disguise.

"You're terrible," She exclaimed, rising to her feet, "You're… mean spirited and just… just rude! You may not be a con artist like other genies but you're about as nice as a westerner!"

"You can wish for whatever you want! I like sleeping in beds," He said matter-of-factly, throwing himself back onto his pillow to shut his eyes. One eye popped open, "You're more than welcome to join me,"

"Drop dead,"

"Immortal,"

"Ugh!"

oOOoOOooOOoOOOoOOoOOooOoo

The genie woke up to the smell of something sizzling. When he rubbed his eyes open, he noticed Jazmine standing by some crappy looking stove, cooking what looked like eggs. He poofed the bed gone and hovered over to her.

"Morning," She said cheerfully, sliding an egg on a plate, "Hungry?"

"I… guess so," He said hesitantly, "What'd you do to it?"

"I just thought we got off to a bad start yesterday…" She explained simply. She held out her hand and smiled at him, "I'm Jazmine. What's your name? Do genies have names?"

Huey took her hand and shook it gently, "Yes we do- Mine's Huey,"

"Huey the genie. Hm. That's cute,"

"Cute?"

Jazmine started eating her breakfast, minding the hot juices that clung to the edge of her meal. Huey looked down at his, wondering about the means it took to make it. He always hated home cooking, mostly because no matter how much humans advanced, they never got healthier with the food was prepared.

"So how'd you make that lemon drink?" He tried to make conversation.

"My father invented it," Jazmine sighed, "It was very popular… until a genie cursed him with his presence. My father lost his fortune because of him,"

"Yeah… you said that before… but how? I mean… what'd he wish for to cause that?"

"I'm… not really sure," Jazmine admitted, "Daddy just always said genie magic shouldn't be trusted… no offense,"

"None taken," Huey said quickly, looking out the window, "You wanna sell juice today?"

"No," She confessed, "I wanna make a wish,"

"Issat so?" Huey said, getting up and pulling at his arms, "Well, dish it,"

She smiled at him, leaning up on her hands, "I wish… My house was bigger,"

"Damn it…" Huey cursed. He snapped his fingers and suddenly, the house began to grow and expand drastically. Eventually, it was the size of three mountains. Everything in there was massively huge- fit for a giant. Jazmine was the size of a door mouse compared to… everything else in her home.

"Wha… what'd you do!?" She shrieked. She looked around. It'd be a three day hike to her front door!

"I'm sorry!" Huey exclaimed, "But you HAVE to be more specific with your wishes! I can't control how the wish is interpreted! I thought you understood that!"

Jazmine cursed and folded her arms over her chest, "So I'm down one worthless wish?"

"Fraid so,"

"Fine!" She exclaimed. Serves her right for making such a selfish wish. She knew she was supposed to work for those things, "I wish that-"

Before she could finish, the house vanished and she was sitting in the middle of a pile of sand with Huey floating by her side. They looked around and saw the young prince standing where the door should have been. He was surrounded by a fleet of guards.

"I knew it!" Riley shouted, "Arrest the thief!"

"Thief?" Jazmine gasped, "Me? But I-"

"Hey! You cheater! You know the rules!" Huey shouted, glaring at the young prince who Jazmine suddenly realized beared a great resemblance to him, "You lost the lamp and she found it!"

"She shuoldn't be able to see it, anyway!"

"You know exactly why she can see it, Riley!" Huey shouted, "You can't arrest a sister!"

The guards grabbed hold of Jazmine and hauled her towards the prince.

"Hey! Alls fair in war, bro!" Riley snickered, "An' I dun wanna go back in that lamp!" Huey raised his hand, making Riley's eyes wide, "No! Don't you-"

SNAP! Poof!

When the dust cleared Riley was standing in the sand with his guards… Jazmine, The lamp and the genie were gone.

"Damnit…!" Riley cursed, "I wan e'rey body lookin' for dat bitch! NOW!"

OoOOoOOoOOoOoOOoOOoO

Jazmine opened her eyes in shock when she realized where she was. The middle of the desert. She looked at Huey with fury and shouted, "What the hell!?"

"You're welcome," Huey snipped at her.

"You wanna explain to me what happened?" Jazmine barked, "And why I shouldn't be able to see this lamp?" She lifted the item in question, glaring at the non chalant genie, "And how do you know the prince and what GAME is he cheating in?"

"That _prince_, or whatever you people call him, is my baby brother. And you can see the lamp… because you're a genie, too,"

"What!?"

OoOoOOOooOOoOOoOOoOOo

AHHH!! Drama!!

Sorry its kinda short…. And rushed

But that's just the way I roll!!


	4. Chapter 4

Concider that my late april fools to you guys

"I'm a genie? Please," Jazmine scoffed, "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard,"

"Then how do you explain being able to see the lamp? Only genies can see lamps,"

"That aint true!"

Huey sighed and cleared his throat, getting ready to use his _teaching_ voice, "The genies you read about in story books and the stories you here are the humanized versions of the tales. Genies are immortal magic wielding people who roam the world just like any other person. Two genies are confined to one lamp. While one is dormaint, the other is free to do as he pleases in the real world. Mortals can't see these lamps- they take the shape of other things. Like… clops of sand or something. When a human stumbles upon a lamp accidentally the genie is awoken and once the three wishes are granted the lamp sucks up the other lamp occupant," Huey explained, "Riley- is the other lamp occupant. And he's been hiding the lamp on his person so no one could release me and make the wishes,"

"So… you wanna be free?"

"It… would be nice," Huey admitted.

"But… how does this explain that I am a genie?"

"You could see the lamp. Mortals can't," Huey explained again, "But… you don't look like a genie,"

"Because I'm not one!" She barked, "I had a mortal father and mortal mother,"

"Hmmm… You said your father lost his fortune to a genie?" Huey thought outloud. When he noticed Jazmine staring at him, he snapped his fingers and caused a magic carpet to appear under her.

"Where we going?" Jazmine asked, instinctively wrapping her arms around him to keep from falling back.

"To the only place where we can find out what you are," Huey said. The carpet did a U turn and went barreling straight to the lamp sitting in the sand. Jazmine gasped and clutched onto Huey as tight as she could and with a loud defening slurp noise, she soon found herself shrinking to fit in the opening of the lamp.

It was a rush of colors that sent Jazmine realing. It was like someone shoving her into a kaleidoscope. She shut her eyes tight and grit her teeth together. The pressue was very resistant until…

FLOP!

She landed on the softed bunch of pillows and mattresses that she had ever felt.

"Home sweet home," Huey muttered, getting up and dusting himself off. Jazmine looked around. It was lovely. Pottery, jewels and fountains everywhere.

"It's so pretty in here!" Jazmine was in awe.

"Yeah.." Huey muttered, going to a door in the corner and pulling it open. Jazmine was nearly floored when she saw the sight before her. It was a golden village. The streets were so colorful, genies everywhere! Flying, selling goods. The houses looked like mansions- every one of them. And the whole place felt… magical. "Welcome to Genie-ville," was Huey's monotone and dull introduction.

OoOOOoOOoOOOoOOO

Yeah, I kno. Short! I am sooo sorry!!

The next will be better

I just didn't want to overflood yall with my weird genie creatures…

Cos its really bizarre from ur average day genie XD


End file.
